


Not Alone In The Aftermath

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Game of Thrones Season 8 [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Hopeful Ending, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After the battle is over Brienne and Jaime deal with the emotional toll the battle had on both of them.





	Not Alone In The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [Aftermath](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_ttAS2V7YA) by Adam Lambert.

As the dead keep coming, seeming to pile around them, Jaime is sure he’s going to die. He can hear Brienne yelling as she continues to bring her sword down against the others. Even facing certain death she’s fighting. It’s what keeps him going.

Just when he’s starting to think this is really the end, it all stops. The dead fall, and don’t move again.

Jaime stands there panting as he tries to catch his breath. He can’t quite believe what he’s seeing. All around them the others have fallen, leaving everyone looking just as stunned as Jaime feels.

“It’s over,” Brienne whispers.

Jaime looks over at her. She looks bloody and dirty but she’s smiling. A smile that takes his breath away. He instinctively steps closer, his eyes not leaving Brienne. All he can think about is pulling her close to him and kissing her senseless. It’s not the first time he’s had the thought. But it is the first time he lets himself entertain taking the leap and going through with it.

Their eyes meet and everything seems to fall away. He’s not sure who moves first, but the next moment Brienne is in his arms, her lips moving against his. They cling to each other, their mouths moving desperately against each other, and saying all the words they’ve been too afraid to speak aloud.

Jaime is tired of holding back. They’ve just faced the army of the dead and somehow made it out alive. They’ve been given another chance. He’s not going to waste it.

“We need to get cleaned up,” Brienne whispers against his lips.

Jaime nods but doesn’t pull back. Not yet. He can hear the sounds of life around them as people start to find each other, but Jaime can’t leave this moment. This might be the only chance he has to be here like this. He doesn’t want to let it go.

He feels a hand on his cheek and closes his eyes. “Ser Jaime?”

“Jaime,” he says, the words spilling past his raw throat. “Call me Jaime.”

“Jaime,” Brienne says, her tone softer. “Would you like to accompany me inside?”

Jaime rests his forehead against hers, but doesn’t move. He knows they should. There are things they need to attend to. But just for a moment he wants to stay here.

“Let’s just stay here a little while longer.”

“Alright,” Brienne says. “Just a little longer.”

They stand there, holding each other, as the world starts to come back alive around them. If Jaime had any choice he would stay like this. But he knows they can’t.

“I need to find Tyrion,” Jaime says.

Brienne’s eyes widen, “Lady Sansa.”

“We’re here,” Sansa’s voice sounds from behind them. “We’re alright.”

Jaime turns, not letting go of Brienne yet, and sees Tyrion and Sansa standing below them. His arms drop and he stumbles his way down and falls to his knees in front of his brother. His arms have barely opened before Tyrion is stepping into them and they’re hugging tightly.

“I’m glad you’re alive,” Tyrion tells them.

“I wasn’t sure if I would be,” Jaime admits. His eyes drift to where Brienne is standing with Sansa. They’re hands are clapped between them. “I probably wouldn’t be here if not for Brienne.”

“It’s just Brienne now, is it?” Tyrion asks him.

“It is,” Brienne says. “And I owe Jaime my life just as much.”

“I’m glad you had each other,” Sansa says.

“Does anyone know how it ended?” Tyrion asks them. “Not that I’m not happy to be alive.”

“I’m not sure,” Brienne says. “One moment the dead were on us and the next they just dropped.”

“Was it Jon?” Sansa asks.

“It wasn’t,” Jon says, walking up to them. “I couldn’t make it out there in time.”

“Then who?” Tyrion asks.

“It was Arya,” Bran Stark’s voice has them all turning.

Jaime gets to his feet and moves closer to Brienne. Her eyes are on Sansa. He understands why when Sansa gives a pained cry and stumbles towards her siblings. Laying across Bran’s lap is a body.

“Theon,” Sansa says, falling to her knees in front of Bran.

“He fought bravely,” Bran tells her. “Until the end.”

Sansa rests her head against Theon’s and she starts to cry. Brienne starts to move towards her, but Tyrion is already there. He rests a hand on her back and whispers something Jaime can’t catch.

“Arya!”

Arya turns her head towards the sound. Jaime is surprised when she smiles before she starts running towards the man who called her name. He hears her laugh out the name Gendry before she’s throwing herself into his arms. He looks away when the pair start kissing.

“What?” Jon asks, his voice going higher in disbelief. “I did not see that happening.”

“I did,” Bran says. “And it’s not the first time.” His eyes find Jaime. “I saw you two as well. Now you know what comes afterward.”

Jaime tries not to seem affected by the words. He can feel Brienne’s eyes on him but doesn’t look her way. “I’m glad there was an afterwards.”

“We all are,” Jon says. “Even if not all of us made it.”

He looks to Sansa, before looking around the courtyard at where others are mourning their dead. Jaime knows he’s probably looking for Daenerys Targaryen.

“She’s coming,” Bran tells him. “But Jorah Mormont didn’t survive.”

Tyrion looks up at that. “Mormont died?”

“Both of them,” Bran says.

Sansa starts to cry harder at that. Jaime is surprised when Bran brings a hand down to her hair. “I am sorry Sansa.”

Jaime looks back to Brienne to find her talking to Podrick. He makes his way over to them, and rests a hand on Podrick’s shoulder. “You fought well tonight. You should be proud.”

“Thank you my lord,” Podrick says. He looks to Brienne. “I learned from the best.”

Jaime nods. His eyes meet Brienne’s and he smiles. “You certainly did.”

“I know we wanted to head in,” Brienne says. “But we should help gather the dead.”

Jaime nods.

It’s not an easy task. The more bodies they uncover, the more tears there are. Amongst that there are also reunions. Something that makes it all a little more bearable. He couldn’t imagine being separated from Brienne and having to wonder about her safety. The thought of finding her in the piles of bodies around them makes him shudder. It had been close, for both of them.

They burn the dead in silence. Jon says a few words about their bravery and then lights the pyres lining the grounds. Then they stand there, watching as the flames lick at the wood before they reach the flesh.

Jaime has to turn away. He walks back through the gates, his hand opening and closing at his side. He’s not surprised when Tyrion joins him.

“Is there something you would like to talk about?” Tyrion asks him. When Jaime remains silent, he goes on. “Maybe your feelings for a certain lady knight.”

Jaime sighs, “Tyrion. This is hardly the time.”

“I think it’s the perfect time,” Tyrion says. “You both just survived the battle of your lives. And I saw how wrapped up in each other you both were. What’s holding you back? Is it Cersei?”

“No,” Jaime says. And it’s not. He made his choice when he decided to ride North. “If you must know, we did share a kiss after the battle.”

Tyrion grins, “Did you?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to do it again?”

Jaime looks away. He can see Brienne still standing next to one of the pyres. Podrick is by her side, with Sansa on the other. As if sensing his gaze, her head turns. Her eyes scan the area before falling on him. She nods her head and he nods back, and then she’s turning away,

“I’m not sure if she wants to,” Jaime says.

“Believe me, she wants to,” Tyrion tells him. “You’re both completely besotted with each other.”

“I’m not sure about that.”

“I am,” Tyrion says. “I noticed it as soon as you arrived. You can’t keep your eyes off her, Jaime. She looks at you just as much. You protect each other. You’d die for each other. You left everything behind to come here for her. You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

His eyes don’t leave Brienne. They stay on her as she says something to Podrick and turns towards them. Jaime feels his breath catch in his throat. The fire is casting a golden glow across her, and Jaime is struck by the picture she paints. Tall and proud and beautiful.

“I am,” Jaime says. “I’m in love with her.”

Tyrion pats his arm, “You should tell her.”

She stops before them, her gaze moving from Tyrion to Jaime. “My lords.”

“Lady… Ser Brienne,” Jaime says. He glares down at Tyrion when he starts laughing quietly.

“I thought you two were past formalities,” Tyrion says.

“We are!” Jaime rushes to say, before turning to Brienne. “Aren’t we?”

“We are,” Brienne agrees.

Jaime notices Tyrion giving them a considering look and sighs. Jaime opens his mouth to address her, but Tyrion speaks first. “Did you need something my lady?”

“I was just coming to bid Jaime goodnight,” Brienne says. “And you as well Lord Tyrion.”

“I’m honored that you would think of me, Ser Brienne,” Tyrion says. “As I’m sure my brother is as well.”

“Of course I am,” Jaime says. “I think rest is a good idea. We all need it after the night we’ve had.”

“If we can even sleep,” Tyrion muses.

Jaime knows it’s a fair point. It’s going to be hard after the things they’ve seen. But Brienne looks exhausted. He can’t look much better. They owe it to themselves to try.

“I’ll walk you to your room,” Jaime offers.

Brienne opens her mouth, most likely to protest, before closing it and giving a firm nod. “Alright.”

They bid Tyrion goodnight and start towards the castle. Jaime looks back at Tyrion, who winks and puckers his lips in a kissing gesture. Jaime speeds up his steps and hopes that Brienne didn’t see. If she did, she doesn’t comment. She simply speeds up her steps to match his.

Jaime slows down once they’re inside, and he realizes he doesn’t know where Brienne’s chambers are. She leads the way down the dark halls until they reach a wooden door. She stops just outside it and turns to him.

Jaime wants to pull her to him. He wants wrap her up tightly into his arms and kiss her. Truly kiss her.

It takes great effort for him to step back and bow his head, “I’ll leave you to get your rest.”

When she nods and opens her door, he turns away and starts down the hall. Not without painting a clear image in his head of where Brienne’s room is. For practical purposes, of course.

Jaime turns when Brienne calls him back. She surprises him when she leans in and kisses his cheek. “Goodnight Jaime.”

She’s nervous, Jaime can tell. As if she’s expecting him to scoff and make a joke of it. He doesn’t. He steps closer and cups her cheek. His eyes stay on hers as he leans in, giving her plenty of opportunity to pull away. When she doesn’t, he kisses her softly, letting his lips linger against hers for just a moment.

Her eyes are closed when he pulls back.

He smiles and strokes his thumb across her cheek. “Goodnight Brienne.”

It takes everything in him to walk away and go to his own room. But he wants to do right by her. He wants her to know he’s serious and this isn’t just something fueled by leftover adrenaline from the battle. As scary as it is, it means something. For both of them.

* * *

 

Jaime wanders the dark halls of Winterfell. He gave up on sleep hours ago. It’s hard to fall asleep when all you can see is faces of the dead with their glowing blue eyes. It had taken one of the faces morphing into Brienne for him to give up and decide to walk it off.

Seeing the dead is bad enough, but imagining Brienne like that…

He shivers and pulls his cloak tighter around himself. He’s not surprised when he finds himself standing outside her door. He always seems to find himself next to her lately. He doesn’t knock. If she’s able to sleep he doesn’t want to wake her. But he doesn’t leave either.

He leans back against the wall, ignoring the chill that reaches him through his cloak. If he can’t sleep, he can at least be sure she’s safe.

He’s not sure how long he stands there, staring ahead at the wall, when he hears a shout from inside Brienne’s room. He has his sword drawn in an instant and is rushing through the door.

His eyes scan the room, searching for any sign of a threat. He doesn’t see one. He frowns and lowers his sword. His frown deepens when he takes in Brienne. She’s asleep in her bed, but her hands are clutching the sheets tightly. Her face is pinched and sweat is building on her brow.

She’s having a nightmare, Jaime realizes.

He puts his sword down and turns back towards her, feeling helpless. He’s not sure what to do.

“Jaime.”

He starts when he hears her name slip past her lips. She sounds afraid. His worry grows when the screaming starts again. He moves to the bed, realizing belatedly that he forgot to put his golden hand back on. Not that it would do him any good here.

“Please,” Brienne whimpers. “Don’t be dead.”

Jaime’s eyes widen, and he acts without thinking. He brings a hand to her shoulder and shakes her gently. “Brienne.”

Brienne wakes up still screaming. Her hand flies to her sword, but Jaime stops her. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her to his chest. She struggles, trying to fight him off, but he doesn’t give in. The last thing he needs is for her to get her hands on that sword.

“Brienne,” he says, keeping his tone soft but firm.

The movement stops. Her wide eyes meet his, and one of her hands come up to his cheek. “You’re alive.”

“I am,” Jaime says, his good hand moving up to rest of the back of her neck. “And so are you.”

“Jaime.”

He never thought hearing his name could break him, but hearing the raw pain in Brienne’s voice seconds before she starts to fall apart sends a jolt through his heart. One hand grips the back of his shirt tightly as she rests her head against his.

All he can do is hold her as she starts to cry. His hand moves up to card gently through her hair as he speaks softly to her. “I’ve got you. I’m here. We’re both alive. We’re safe.”

She clutches him tighter, as another wave of sobs hits her.

Jaime closes his eyes, feeling all the emotions he’s been pushing down coming to the surface. This isn’t the time for him to fall apart. He needs to be here for Brienne.

He feels hot tears spilling down his cheeks and closes his eyes tighter, trying to will them away. Brienne’s hand moves up, her fingers wiping the tears away. “Jaime,” she whispers. “It’s alright. You don’t have to hide.”

He knows what she’s saying.

_You don’t have to hide from me. I’m not going to judge you. I’ll be here._

All the things he would say to her if he could find his voice, but he can’t. He tilts his head, bringing their lips together for a soft kiss.

“We’re alive,” she says, and Jaime’s not sure if she’s trying to reassure him or herself. Perhaps both.

“Are you alright?” he asks her, once he’s found her voice again.

“I think so,” she says. “It was just a dream. A horrible one, but still a dream.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Jaime half expects her to say no. Instead she sighs and nods, the movement brushing their noses together. “It was about the battle. I was well away from you, and you were surrounded by the dead. I could hear you screaming and tried to fight my way towards you, but by the time I got there, it was too late.”

Tears are falling from her eyes again, and Jaime brings his hand up to wipe them away. He can understand the feeling. That fear of losing someone. Of not being able to protect them. He’d experienced far too often last night. But they both came out of it.

“I’m okay,” Jaime says. His hand rests on her cheek now as he waits for her to meet his eyes. “We both made it out.”

Brienne takes a deep breath, “I know that. It just made me realize something.”

“What’s that?”

“I can’t lose you,” Brienne tells him. “I knew that before but seeing you almost die tonight, and then dreaming that you did. It solidified that.”

“I can’t lose you either,” Jaime tells her. “If we’re being honest, one of the reasons I couldn’t sleep tonight was because I knew what I would see when I closed my eyes. So I came here instead.”

“I’m glad you did,” Brienne says. “I wanted to ask you to stay before, but wasn’t sure if that would be proper.”

“Fuck what’s proper,” Jaime says. “We’ve both been through something traumatic tonight, and neither one of us should be alone.”

“You’ll stay?”

Jaime smiles and kisses her softly, “I’m not going anywhere.”

They lay there together, Jaime holding Brienne as she starts to drift back to sleep. He assures her that he’ll be here when she wakes up. He knows the nightmares will still come for the both of them, and that their struggles are far from over. But he also has hope. Hope that they’ll get through all of this, and come out stronger because of it. And that whatever happens, they’re going to face it. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
